Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 5
'Summary' Rapper and Rei have broken up, their quest is still on, what next awaits our two heroes? 'Characters' *Steve *Rapper *Rei *Ninjas *Death *Holly (mentioned) 'Transcript' (It shows Rapper lying on a bed, he wakes up slowly and notices Rei is asleep next to him.) Rapper: Eugh! No way! Not now! (gets out of the bed he was on) Rei: (painfully gets up) Where am I...? Rapper: (notices he's in a ship) Are we in a ship?! Rei: (looks around) I guess? Rapper: (glares at Rei) It would've been better in here if you were dead! Rei: So you didn't get to kill me. Boo-hoo. Rapper: (grabs Rei and pulls a knife out) I WILL RIGHT NOW! Voice: (off-screen) Relax you two, at least your safe. Rapper: (notices) Who said that? (Shows the ship captain, who is revealed to be Steve.) Rapper: SHIT HEAD?! Rei: Hm? Steve: That's right Rapper! I'm the captain of my little boat! (walks to them) Greetings Rapper! (shakes his hand) And greetings to you too ma'am. (kisses her hand) (Rei blushes and giggles) Rapper: (jealous) Hey! Rei: A-Ahoy there. Steve: (laughs) I'm not a pirate, I'm just a ship captain. Could I offer you two a drink? Rei: Count me in. I still taste a shitload of salt water in my mouth. (Steve hands them both a drink of water, they both drink some.) Rapper: So why are you out here? Steve: When I was stranded on that island, I learnt how to operate boats, now I come out here every day to enjoy the water view. So what brings you two out here? Rei: (points to Rapper) He came to fight the grim reaper. Rapper: Yeah, and I'm going back for him! (grabs a small rowboat from the ship's garage) Steve, take Rei home. Rei: Whatever. (goes back on the bed) I need a nap. Steve: (gives Rei a foot massage) Your foot looks a little hurt ma'am. Rei: (blushes) Oh! Well, I, twisted it. Steve: I can make it feel better. (puts some ice on her ankle and continues rubbing her foot) Rei: Ohhhhhh that feels so fucking good. Rapper: (watches them) Jackasses. (Rapper is about to leave when the boat suddenly rocks.) Rapper: Whoa! Steve: (pops his head up) What's going on?! Rei: A storm? (Shows some Ninjas chasing them on speed boats.) Rapper: Oh damn it! Rei: They never stop, do they? Rapper: Oh but they will soon! (pulls out two machine guns and fires them at the engines of the speed boats, blowing them up) Steve: Oh god! (starts the boat up) I have to make this thing go faster! (Steve starts making the boat go much faster as the Ninjas continue chasing them.) (Rei just keeps lying in bed, trying to get to sleep.) (The boat keeps rocking violentely, as Rei falls out of bed.) Rei: (groans in frustration) I hate this! (Rapper grabs the anchor from the boat and uses it to hit the Ninjas out of their speed boats.) Steve: (laughs) Nice job Rapper! (Steve stops the boat, as the Ninjas try to stop as fast as they can but are cut and killed by the engine of the boat.) Rapper: Wow Steve, for once you actually came useful. Steve: Well, sometimes I like to use skills to protect Holly. (Steve helps Rei up) Steve: You okay? Rei: Yeah, I'm fine. (blushes) Thanks! Steve: Just as long as your safe. (Rei blushes more and kisses Steve on the cheek, making Rapper more jealous.) Rapper: Let me guess? Did you show that kiss as fake love? Rei: Why do you care? Rapper: Why do you keep being a bitch?! Steve: Uhh guys? We seem to have reached some land! (Steve parks the boat in a place Rei is able to recognise, Japan.) Rei: Holy shit! That's my home country! Rapper: (to Steve) You coming with us? Steve: Well I'd love to- Rapper: Nah forget it, you can go home. (Rei frowns at Rapper and then pulls Steve with her.) Rei: Come on. Steve: Alright, alright, I'll come. Rapper: May I remind you Rei that this man is married?! Rei: I don't see a ring. Rapper: He's STILL in a relationship with another woman! Steve: It's fine Rapper, Holly won't mind. Rapper: So this science weird like place is Japan? Never been here. So many weird Japanese people. Rei: Well, what kind of people were you expecting to be here? Rapper: We don't have time to be here! We have to go and find Death! Steve: Actually, I'd like to have a wonder around this place. Rei: Do what you want. I'm gonna see if they rebuilt my home city yet. Rapper: (sighs) We might as well go follow her. Steve: Okay. (follows Rei) (Cuts to two ninjas looking scared in front of Death) Death: You have failed to kill Rapper?! Ninja #1: W- W- We tried our best! He was too good for us! (Death slices the Ninja's head off.) Death: PATHETIC!! Ninja #2: S- Sir, he could be coming back here! Death: (looks down and frowns) I can tell. Well then go back and try again!! Try to do something to kill those fools! Ninja #2: But we- we might fail ag- (Death slices Ninja #2's head off.) Death: Nobody fails! Not even me! Ninja #3: You know sir, you could just go and kill Rapper yourself... Death: Later my friend, I must save on my power for when he arrives... Ninja #3: B- But you just sai- Death: I KNOW WHAT I SAID! I said that is if even if he does arrive, I'll kill him myself. (face palms) Man I sounded so weird... (END) Gallery Request14.png|Steve massaging Rei's foot as Rapper looks jealous 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 6 Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:July Releases